1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diffusion devices that emit active materials, and more particularly to diffusion devices that dispense active materials through a capillary member or a wick.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Diffusion devices or diffusers for emitting volatile or active materials are well known in the art. To increase the diffusion of the volatile materials, some diffusion devices include heaters to evaporate and dispense the volatile materials, while others include fans to evaporate and dispense volatile materials. One device having a heater is a plug-in device that includes electrical blades or prongs that are inserted into an electrical socket, wherein the device remains plugged into the socket for extended periods of time. The device includes a housing, a heater disposed within the housing, and a container having a wick extending therefrom and a volatile material disposed therein, wherein the container is adapted to be inserted into the housing such that the wick is disposed adjacent the heater. In order to increase the evaporation of the volatile material from the diffuser, the device further includes an adjustment mechanism that a user must adjust to move the wick toward the heater in order to increase the intensity of heat applied to the wick. In addition, a vent is disposed above or adjacent the wick for immediate dispersion of the volatile material out of the device.
One device that employs a fan includes a housing, a fan disposed within a first side of the housing, and one or more vents disposed in a second side of the housing that is opposite the first side. A container having a wick extending therefrom and a volatile material disposed therein is inserted into the housing such that the wick is disposed between the fan and the vent(s). The fan is cycled on and off to create an airflow through the housing and over the wick to evaporate and dispense the volatile material through the vent(s).
Still other devices utilize both heaters and fans to evaporate and dispense volatile materials into the atmosphere. One of such devices includes a housing, a heater disposed within a rear portion of the housing, and a fan disposed within the rear portion of housing and above the heater. A container having a wick extending therefrom and a volatile material therein is disposed in a front portion of the housing such that the wick is adjacent the heater. A first vent is disposed in the housing directly above the wick to immediately diffuse at least a portion of the volatile material upon vaporization of the volatile material by the heater. The first vent also has a cross-sectional area in a horizontal plane that is, greater than a cross-sectional area in a horizontal plane of the wick. In addition, a plurality of vents is disposed in the front portion of the housing opposite the fan such that any vaporized volatile material that does not exit the first vent is moved through the plurality of vents by the fan. The device also includes an adjustment mechanism that a user must adjust to increase the intensity of the heat applied to the wick. The adjustment mechanism adjusts the intensity of the heat by moving the wick toward and away from the heater.
Therefore, there remains a need for additional ways to increase the rate of diffusion of a volatile material from a diffusion device. A more cost efficient or user friendly device is also desired. The discussion that follows discloses diffusion devices that address one or more of these needs.